The Sound Hero
by Haxatix
Summary: Seorang remaja berumur 13 tahun yang bernama Ligat masuk ke dimensi lain dengan bekal keahliannya dan sebuah Twin Neon Sword,Bagaimana akan terjadi dengan nasibnya? [Berdasarkan animasinya] (Uploaded via Phone maaf kalo ada kesalahan)
1. The Beginning

(") Bicara Normal

(') Bicara Dalam Hati

WHESH* SFX

Disclaimer:Nggak punya apapun selain cerita sama OC

\--HTX--

Namaku Ligat,aku berumur 13 tahun mempunyai rambut hitam spiky dan mata biru,tinggiku sekitar 160-165 cm aku sering membawa headphone,entah kenapa penyebabnya,aku sudah memakai headphone sejak berumur 8 tahun saat kakakku mengenalkannya kepadaku.

Dan,Waktu aku berumur 10 tahun,aku bisa mengendalikan frekuensi suara,aku bisa mengirimkan suara dari jarak jauh,menyebarkan suara,dan merasakan suara,keahlian ini bisa dibuat senjata utama bagi aku,pada saat itu,keluarga ku tudak terkejut mendengar itu,karena ayahku mempunyai keahlian itu juga,dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama ayahku,berkat latihan itu,kelincahan,refleks,dan kekuatanku meningkat.

"Hmm.. Ngapain ya enaknya?" sambil tiduran di kasurnya

BRR*

"Huh?" Menengok dari datangnya suara dan dia sadar bahwa temannya menelpon dia

" _Yo Gat,Gimana udah nonton Hyperdimension Neptunia belum?Apa Kamu udah main gamenya?"_ "Anime-nya aja yang udah gamenya belum Vin"

"Anime-nya aja yang udah game nya belum. Ngomong-ngomong,Ada Apa?"Tanya Aku

 _Oh Iya,Gara gara sekolah renovasinya lama sekolah diliburkan"_ Jawab Alvin

"Sampai Kapan?"

"Nggak Tau"

"Canda?"

 _"Nggaklah,sekolah aja rusak parah_

"YEESSSS"

 _"Itu aja sih dari gua,ntar kalo ada kabar dari sekolah,gua kabarin lagi"_

"ok ok"

TUT*

"Sekolah libur panjang nih,bebas dari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah" kataku

Masih senang dengan berita tadi aku melihat jam dan sudah menunjukkan jam 15.35.

"Mandi dulu aja dah"Aku mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi

Time Skip

BRRR*

"?" Setelah mandi dan memakai bajuku,aku menuju ke HP-ku dan ditelpon oleh orang asing, 'ku Angkat atau nggak ya? 'Sambil memikir 'angkat aja dah'

"Halo?" Aku bicara duluan

"Halo,Apakah ini dengan Ligat?" Suara perempuan terdengar dari kalimat itu

Aku langsung terkejut mendengar kalimat itu "Umm... Bisa aku tau kamu siapa?,dan bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?!"Aku Bertanya dengan sedikit agak panik

"Tenang,Aku Histoire,Oracle dari Planeptune"Kata suara itu

Aku langsung _speechless_ setelah mendengar kalimat itu 'Apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana ini terjadi?' kataku dalam hati

-HXT-

Author Note's

Yosh,cerita pertama sudah jadi,makasih yang sudah baca dari awal sampai sini,makasih yang sudah review dan kalo ada ide yang mau disarankan,PM aja gua,

segitu aja dah.

Peace Out!


	2. Getting Warped

"Ligat" Bicara Normal

'Ligat' Bicara Dalam Hati

WHESH* SFX

Disclaimer: Nggak Punya Apapun Selain Cerita Sama OC

\--HTX--

Jadi,Coba aku pikirkan kembali...,Histoire memanggilku dari Hyperdimension!? tapi bagaimana bisa?

" _Ligat? Kau masih ada disana?_ "Dia menayakan kepadaku dengan nada khawatir

"Ya,jadi kau ada apa urusan denganku?"Aku bertanya kepada Histoire

" _Begini,aku ingin mencoba intel terbaruku,jadi aku ingin kau ke Gamindustri_."

"Intel mu?"Tanya aku

" _Intel terbaruku bisa mengontak dari dimensi lain dan bisa membuat portal menuju Hyperdimension,makanya itu aku menawarkannya kepada mu,kamu mau kan?"_ Baiklah...Jika itu maumu"

" _Bagus,aku akan memberimu waktu tiga hari untuk bersiap-siap,dan aku akan menelpon mu"_ "Ok.. Aku akan mempersiapkan telingaku"

Tut*

Setelah berbicara dengan Histoire,aku melihat jam dan sekarang sudah jam 16.50 "Walaupun aku tidak tau mulainya jam berapa,tapi keliatannya Lama bicaranya"sambil menggarukan belakang leherku "Sepertinya banyak waktu yang akan ku habiskan sekarang" Aku Mengecharge Hp-ku dan bermain PC

Time Skip

BRR*

"!?" Aku menoleh kearah HP-ku dan mengangkat teleponnya

"Halo?"

"Hi,Ligat Sudah siap untuk pergi?" Tanya Histoire

"Sebentar Histoire,Tadi Kamu Bilang 3 hari bukan? Sepertinya tadi kita bicara di jam 16.20 dan kau menelpon jam 19.48"

" _Oh,iyakah? tiga hari di Hyperdimension sama dengan tiga jam di dimensi ini?_ "

"Sepertinya begitu,Jadi Bagaimana kau menaruh portal itu?"Tanya aku

" _Apakah ada sebuah kaca_?"

"Ada..Tidak jauh dari sini"aku menuju ke kaca tersebut "Lalu, bagaimana?" aku tanya " _Sebentar_..." dia bilang. Kemudian sebuah portal berwarna ungu kehitaman muncul di kacaku

" _Jadi,kau sudah siap?_ "Histoire tanya kepada ku

'Coba kulihat,Jaket hoodie udah,jam udah,Hp udah,Headphone udah,dan semuanya komplit,baiklah ayo!' aku menutup mataku dan masuk ke portal itu

" _Tunggu Ligat Jan-"_ Kalimat Histoire Kepotong Karena Ligat telah memutuskan teleponnya

Setelah aku masuk ke portal itu aku membuka mataku dan aku menyadari,kalau aku jatuh dari langit

"GILLEE AMAT YA JATUH DARI LANGIT"

-HXT-

Author Note

Chapter Kedua dah selesai,sorry kalau ini dianggap cliffhanger,makasih yang sudah baca dari awal sampai sini,kalau ada saran atau ide PM aja siapa tau aku bisa pake saran ide kalian,segitu aja dah

Peace Out!


End file.
